Waves
by ally123456
Summary: A little bit love a little bit mean and a lot of funniness. What happens when Ripper and Reef fight over Fin? Johnny and Emma finally hook up? Lo and Broseph are secretly dating? And what does Fin have 2 say about all of this?
1. love, secrets,cursing,windows,sandwiches

Fin had finished her shift and decided to catch some waves. After she got changed and got her surf board she headed to The Office. She was busy surfing when Johnny, Ty, Ripper, and Lance showed up. They all watched her in amazement. "Wow." was all they had to say till Ty said "Aw sweet, I'm getting some sick footage." " I knew she was good but, thats just plain awesome." Lance said. "Well why are we still standing here lets catch some waves." Ty said putting away his camera. Johnny and Ty raced to the water eager to see who got there first. Lance was about to follow them till he noticed Ripper still watching Fin surf. Chuckling to himself Lance walked over to him and said " You know if you keep staring at her someone will notice and know that you like her." Ripper looked over to his bestfriend and said " You better not tell anyone and I mean anyone. Now come on lets surf, mate." Lance nodded his head in agreement and like that the two were raceing towards the water.

-----------------------

"Aw man worked sucked today." Broseph said as he fell on the couch. "Hey has anyone seen Fin anywhere?" Emma asked taking a seat next to him. "Chill she probably just went to surf some." Reef said walking onto the porch and sitting down on the other couch next to Lo. "Hey guys." Fin said walking up the trail with Johnny, Lance, Ty and Ripper right behid her. "Hey Johnny." Emma said while looking down trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing. "Hey Emma." Johnny said doing the same thing that she was doing. Fin sighed. _Oh my god. When will those two just tell eachother how they feel I'm getting tired of the same old routine every time they are near eachother. _She thought sadly as they all sat down. It had been a couple hours now and Johnny and Emma were still being nervous. Finally Fin had enough of it and stood up and yelled. "Oh my god will you two just admit you like eachother and don't try to deny it either cause it's pretty damn obvious that you two do like eachother." When she was finshed everyone was staring at her. "O fuck this I'm going to bed and." She turned to Emma and Johnny and said. "You two better damn well be going out when I wake up tomorrow or yall two are going to be living in a world of hell. Got it?" They both nodded trying to think of ways to escape. "Good." Was all Fin said when she turn to go to bed. As soon as she was out of sight Reef, Lance, Broseph,and Ripper busted out laughing. "Aw man, Dude did you see how pissed she was." Broseph said between laughs. "So um, Emma.." Johnny said turning to look at her. "Um do you want to go out with me?" Emma looked at Johnny smiled and said. "Sure, I'd love to." Then she did something unexpected by everyone even Fin who was coming back down to get her surf board. Emma had had leaned up and kissed Johnny and he kissed back. "Get a room." Broseph said throwing a pillow at the new couple. "And it better not be our room either." Said Fin who had got her surf board and was now definitely going to bed. "Yea or ours." said Reef. A little while later Lance and Ripper were the only two up everyone else had already gone to bed. They where both sitting on opposite couches as Ripper mumbled something."Ey Lance do you think I should ask Fin out?".Lance quickly replied.

"Do you really like her that much?" Ripper looked at his best friend and said. "Of course moron."

Lance chuckled at this and replied "Then watcha waiting for once it's her break tomorrow ask her and dont call me a moron." Lance and Ripper finally decided to go to bed except they fell asleep on the couches. Little did they know Reef was listening the whole time and he was gonna put a stop to it right away.

-------------------------

Finally Lance and Ripper woke up except they noticed they had 15 minutes to get to work. They both jumped up and quickly went to their room and got changed. Lance jumped through the window landed on the couch and quickly up and ran with Ripper right behind him saying. " WAIT UP CRAZY ASSHOLE." Reef was waxing a board thinking about what he heard last night as Broseph came up to him and said. " Whats got you bummed man?" as he takes a sandwich out of his hair and eats it. Reef quickly responds. "Wat is it to you 'Man' ?" Broseph turned his head and said. "Who shit on your toast today?" Reef chuckles and nods his head. " Now would you go away I'm trying to work here." Fine have your way man." As he finishes his sandwich and decides to go surfing. He runs to his room, gets changes then grabs his board and head back down to the "Office". But he notices Lo surfing and he notices she falls off her board and he swims out to her and gets her board for her. Lo says "Thanks" and blushes and starts to swim away but Broseph says "Wait catch some waves with me?" Lo blushes and says "Sure maybe you could teach me a few more surfing tricks?" Broseph immideatly responds " Sure why not "  
Meanwhile Fin is working and she has this picky costumer but soon to find out its a prank by Reef.  
Once she finds this out she thinks of a way to get back at his little scrawny ass. Turning to the "customer" she says. "So you think it's funny." She grabs something and chases him around his room. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SCRAWNY ASS MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Then the customer says " DONT HURT ME!!!!! " and almost runs through the window ALMOST.


	2. Pranks,black eyes,bustedlips,morewindows

After finally giving up on chasing the so called "customer", Fin decided to go to staff house to just chill on the couches. Atleast he gave her his wallet hoping to get her to not hurt him. Taking out the cash she threw the rest away not caring what else was in there. When she finally arrives at the staff house she notices that Broseph, Lance, Ripper, and Reef had beat her there.

"Hey guys what's up?" Fin asked taking a seat inbetween Ripper and Reef. Lance and Broseph look at each and silently agreed that this isn't going to be pretty. Broseph noticed the money in her hand and said. "Yo Fin, where'd you get that cash from?" Everyone looked at Fin waiting to find out where in the world she got the wad of cash and how she got it. Fin sighed she know someone would ask sonner or later.

Glaring from the side of her eyes toward Reef she said "Lets just say a 'customer' tried to pay me to not beat the shit out of him. Speaking of the 'customer'." Fin got up faced Reef, snatched the milkshake he was drinking out of his hands and poured it all over him. "Hey why did you do that? You totally messed up my hair." Reef said, but he went completely quiet when he saw how pissed she looked. Everyone went quiet while Fin talked. "I swear if you ever try to pull another prank on me like that, your hair will be the least of your problems. Get it?" Reef gulped and repiled "Got it." Fin smiled an evile smile, turned toward the stairs, started to walked toward them and said. "Good." Seconds passed and once again as soon as Fin was out of sight everyone bursted out laughing, well everyone but Reef who was now sulking about his hair.

A couple minutes later everyone who was laughing still was when Fin came down surfboard in hand and walked away toward the 'Office'. But not before putting up the middle finger to Reef. Which only made the three boys laugh harder mainly Ripper though. Reef stood up, turned to Ripper and said. "You think this is funny?" Ripper stopped laughing, stood and said. "Yea I do. You got a problem with it?" The fight contiued and Lance turned to Broseph and asked. "You wanna go to the 'Office' and get away from these to psychos?" Broseph got up and nodded his head.

---------------------------------------------

When Fin, Lance and Broseph got back they were not all that surpirsed to see Reef sitting on one couch with a black eye and Ripper sitting on the other couch with a busted lip. And the fact that they were both sending death glares to eachother. Fin sighed, _Guys are so werid some of the time. _ Broseph was the first to speak up. "Soo who wants to go watch a movie?" He obviously could not think of anything else to say but atleast he was trying. Everyone else was either shoting a deathglare at someone, rolling their eyes and mumbling under their breath or just totally zoned out. Broseph sighed in defeat and sat there just waiting for something to happen. It wasn't till Emma and Johnny showed up that anything was said.

"What happened to Ripper and Reef? " Was of course the frist thing said. So Broseph and Lance explained while Fin just sat there and of course Reef and Ripper were STILL sending eachother death glares. "Well I'm going to our room till those two stop glaring at each other. Can you let me know when there are done?" Fin asked while getting up and hugging Emma on her way to the stairs. "Sure, but I'm going surfing soon so if I dont tell you sorry." Emma called up. the stairs. Once she heard Fin reply ok Emma went and sat down next to Johnny.

Fin fell flat on her bed and sighed. _Why is this happening? I mean I know that I kinda like Reef, well when he isn't being a self centered jerk or playing a prank on me. But why did I feel guilty when I saw Ripper with the busted lip? Could I possibly like him too? Ugh!! Why is this so confusing? _Fin grew angry and threw her pillow toward the window only to have it break through it. A couple of minutes later there was a soft knock on her door. Fin sighed and softly said come in. The door opened with a small creak to reveal Lance. With her pillow in one hand and a goofy grin on face. "What do you want?" Fin said trying not to sound upset but failed horribly. Lance frowned slightly and walked over to her bed. "What's wrong?" He said sitting down next to her placing the pillow on the other side of her. Once again Fin sighed she know there was no way getting around it. So she explained about her feelings for both Ripper and Reef and how it was really bothering her. Lance was a little surprised at frist that she had actually told him but soon got over it. "Well I don't know what to say really since I've really been in this situation but, I will say this just be yourself. And take your time and see how things go things will work out trust me." Fin looked at the boy sitting next to her and smiled. "Yea I guess your right. Thanks, oh and can you not tell anyone." He nodded understanding why she would want to keep it a secret. After giving him a hug she got up and waited for him to follow her. Before she could reached the door he grabbed her wrist to stopped her and said. "Fin if you ever need to talk just come to me I promise I'll be here for you." Fin's smile grew into a wide grin as she said thanks.

"Now come on, lets go see if those idoits are still having they glaring competition." Laughing the two walked out the room and down the stairs to the Ripper and Reef fighting again. "Hey Fin you okay?" ased Emma walking toward Fin with a worried expression on her face. "Yea I'm better now that I talked about it to someone." She said smiling toward Lance who had taken a seat next to Broseph. Lance smiled his famous goofy looking grin back at her. "Okay. But do you think we can talk about it later?" Emma asked wondering what was going on in her friends head. Fin just nodded her head before walking over to the porch steps and taking a seat. As soon as she sat down she totally zoned out. She sat there for what felt like only a couple of minutes before someone was waving there hand in front of her face. Fin quickly snapped out of it and looked up to see Ripper standing over her waving his hand in her face.

"About time you snapped out of it." he said shoving his hands in his pockets. Fin was confused she had only been sitting there for a couple minutes right? "How long have I been sitting here?" She asked getting up to see everyone else was still sitting on the couches. And that Lo had arrived and was sitting next to Broseph. "You have been sitting there for three hours and you were out of it for sure. What were you thinking about?" Asked Reef curiously. _Oh just about you and Ripper nothing big. _She thought while she said. "Oh nothing reallly." Lance, Lo, and Emma knew she was lying even if Lo and Emma didn't know why. But they were now determined to find out. Lance though knew exactly why. _Ripper and Reef that was what she was thinking about. _Lance sighed and shook his head.

Later, that night Fin was sitting on the edge of her bed when Emma and Lo both sat on oppisite sides of her. Lo was the first one to speak. "Okay spill we want to know everything. Like why you threw your pillow through a window? Yes, Emma was the one who told me about that. And we also want to know what you were thinking eariler." Fin looked at the two girls to see determination in their eyes. _Ah shit. _Was all she thought before she told them everything. "And what about Lance is there anything going on between you two. Cause you two seemed pretty close earlier?" Emma asked. At this Fin busted out laughing. When she finally calmed down enough she told them that he was more like a brother to her. "Oh this is so exciting." Squealed Emma happily.

Sorry that I haven' t updated lately been busy. Please let me know what you think.


	3. waterfalls, hits, no windows

Lance was just walking around 'The Office' when he came across Lo and Broseph coming up beach. Not sure what to do he hid behind a bush. Thankfully neither Lo or Broseph had noticed him. As the two stopped and sat down on one of the logs he noticed they were holding hands. _What the hell is going on _he thought. It looked like they were talking but he couldn't hear them so he decided to get closer. Moving slowly and closer he tried to be quiet as he could be. Finally in earshot he stopped and listened. "We can't kept this up much longer I hope you know that. They are going to find out sooner or later." Broseph said a little worried what would happen if the others (mainly Ty though) found out that Lo and him had been secretly dating for the past three weeks now. "Oh relax Broseph. When was the last time I got caught do something?" Lo said smiling.

Broseph looked at Lo like she was crazy. Lo looked at Broseph and grunted. Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms she whined."So what if I get caught a lot. That doesn't matter I won't get caught, we won't get caught." Broseph sighed and said. "Yea and Ty would be happy as shit, to find out that his younger sister been dating one of his friends behind his back for almost a month now."

Lance looked at this as his time to leave. Slowly and quietly he made his way to the path. Once Lance knew he was out of their sight he made a run for it. Finally on the porch of the staff house he collapsed on one of the couches. He had always known that Broseph had a crush on Lo, but he never thought he'd have the guts to ask her. Not to mention the fact that nobody knows, expectually Emma and Fin._ I mean I thought girls were suppose to tell each other everything. _He thought._ Well excluding Fin, she really wasn't that boy crazy type of girl. Maybe that's why Ripper and Reef were fighting over her. She just wasn't your typical girl. She was her own person, she didn't care about what other people thought of her. Sure she has problems, like the whole Ripper and Reef thing, but she is handling it. It's a damn shame that I can't be like Broseph and tell Fin how I feel. _He sat up and thought some more deciding it wasn't worth it. _It's not like she could ever like me I must seem like an older brother to her or something. But you never know now a days so there sill might be hope. _Sighing he got up and headed toward his and Ripper's room to take a nap.

Fin had been at the top of the waterfall thinking when Broseph and Lo had had their conversation. She was slightly pissed at them for not telling anyone, mainly Lo though cause last night she spilled almost everything. There had been only one thing she had lied about and that was about Lance. Well in a way she didn't really lie cause he was like a big brother to her. But that was only cause he reminded her of her brother that she told everything. Yet there was more to it something that couldn't be explained. _Goddamn why does this keep getting more and more complicated. _She thought as got up to leave.

Once on the path Fin got out her phone and called Emma. It rang a couple of times till someone answered. _"Hello?"_ "Hey Emma it's Fin, we have to talk about something." _"Oh hey, and sure just hold on one second." _"Sure." After a couple minutes of Emma convincing Kelly to give her, her break early she finally succeed. _"Hey Fin you still there?" _ "Yea Emma." Fin replied. _"So what did you want to talk about?" _ Emma wondered what could have happened. Fin took no time to reply. "Okay, so guess who i just saw at the office together?" Emma was slightly confused and answered. _"Umm was it Ripper and Reef and were they fighting again or something?" _ Fin laughed at this then replied. "No it was Broseph and Lo and apparently they have been secretly dating for three weeks now." It went silent on the other side of phone. After about a minute Fin started to worry. "Emma, hey Emma you okay?" It was a second later that Fin heard a loud squeal, she didn't even need the phone to hear it. "Damnit Emma, those were my ears you just killed." But Emma wasn't listening at all she was so happy, but she was a little upset that Lo never told them. _"I wonder why she never told us. We have to talk to her about it tonight. I wonder if any one else knows." _Fin wonder this too. "Who knows Emma, who knows."

Emma had to tell someone, anyone. Since Fin was the one who told her, and Lo was involved in it, she decided to talk to the next best person. Running towards the front desk, she bumped into a couple people. Shouting a sorry she continued to run. Finally making it to the front desk Emma stop to take a couple of breathes. "What's got you going?" Asked Johnny chuckling to himself. Emma looked around to see if anyone was listening. Once the coast was clear she took in a deep breath and tried not to yell. "Guess what Fin just told me." Johnny was confused and edged her to continue. " Broseph and Lo have been secretly dating for three weeks now and they didn't tell anyone." Johnny didn't know what to say he was totally shocked. Johnny knew they would hook up eventually, but he never thought that they already had and kept it from everyone. "Oh but, you can't talk to Broseph or Lo about it cause we aren't suppose to know." Emma warned before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Later that night Fin and Emma were on the porch with the guys excluding Broseph, who along with Lo was missing. "This is not like Broseph, he is usually here after the sunset." Reef complained. Fin just rolled her eyes and said. "So Emma I wonder what the two lovebirds are doing?" Emma nodded in response. Reef and Ty were confused. "Who are you talking about?" They both asked. Emma looked at Fin a little worried then replied. "You guys don't know?" Reef was ticked he wanted to know. "Obviously we don't know. So who the hell were you talking about?" He snapped. Johnny wasn't to happy about that but he never got a chance to say anything. Fin jumped up out of her seat and yelled right back at him. "Don't yell at her you kook! It's not her fault you don't know shit!" They kept arguing like that for about a minute. Broseph and Lo had even come back from where ever they where. It wasn't till Reef had hit in the mouth her that it got quiet. It took a minute for anyone to realize what had happened. And when Fin did realize it she broke down crying. _He hit me. Reef hit me._ _Damn I'm suppose to be stronger then this. I have to get out of here now. _

Before anyone could say anything or do anything Fin ran as fast as she could away from there. "FIN." yelled Emma as she tried to follow her only to fall. Johnny had helped her up while Lo tried to calm her instead it only made things worse. Emma started yelling at Reef. "You idiot we were just talking about Broseph and Lo, and hit her. You fucking hit her because of that." Emma was pissed, Johnny and Lo had to struggle to get her to the girls room. Unable to hold it back anymore Lance and Ripper jumped Reef. Broseph and Ty had to pull them off of him before they did to much damage, even if he did deserved it.

Fin had ran and ran farther into the woods until she collapsed. Exhausted she pulled herself up to lean on a tree. She looked around to see that she was lost. _Damn, great I'm lost. That's just fucking perfect. _Placing her hand on her cheek she thought. _I still can't believe he hit me. And all because he yelled at Emma just cause he didn't know about Lo and Broseph. To think I actually liked him! Not to mention I almost kissed him when we were in MaReefLand. How could i be so stupid? _ She thought about it some more until she fell asleep.

As soon as Broseph and Ty got Lance and Ripper off of Reef he ran. Once on top of the waterfall he sat down. _I'm so fucking stupid. I hit the one girl I Like more then anything over something stupid. Dude what the hell was I thinking? I messed everything up. She hates me now I know it. Everyone must be pissed at me. I mean Emma freaking cussed at me, EMMA! She never cusses she is too nice. But I went and hit Fin. Damn. _Reef spent the rest of the night up there thinking, until he finally fell asleep.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately. **


	4. cops, more secrets, screaming

Fin woke up and it was the middle of the night from what it looked like. Taking out her phone she looked at the time. It was one in the morning. Looking around she had no clue where she was. Then she remembers what had happened. "Damnit Reef." She mumbled to herself. Looking through her phone she called Lo. She waited and waited but no one answered. So she tried calling Emma. Emma along with the others fell asleep on the porch waiting for Fin to come back. Feeling her phone go off Emma woke up. Looking at the caller id she jumped up. "Hey everyone get up Fin is calling me." She squealed. Everyone got up and waited. Fin waited again and started to worry. "Hello Fin?" Fin sighed in relief and replied. "Hey Emma, I ne-" She was cut off by Emma. "Oh my god, Fin where are you? Are you okay?" Fin was asking herself the same questions. "Yes Emma I'm fine, but I have no clue where the hell I am? I need help are the others there." "Thank god your okay, and yea the others are here."

Ripper and the others sighed in relief hearing that she was okay. Lance was still worried though and asked. "Hey Emma do you think you could put her speaker?" Emma nodded her head and pressed a button on her phone and turned it up all the way so they all could hear it. "Fin just to let you know you're on speaker." "Whatever I really don't care about that. I just want to get out of here." Lo looked at Emma confused and asked. "What is talking about?" Before Emma answered Fin yelled through the phone. "You didn't tell them." "I was getting there." Fin had to laugh at how much she sounded like Sam. Emma then explained to the others about Fin being lost.

Everyone went quiet all trying to figure a way to get her out of those woods. You never know what could be in them now a days expectually at night. "Um guys I don't want to die out here thank you so why don't you ju-." Fin looked at her phone the battery had died. Shit that is not good. She thought to herself, as she shoved the useless thing in her pocket. Unfortunately Emma didn't know that the phone died. When her phone said disconnected Emma went pale. Johnny looked her with concern and asked. "Emma whats wrong? What happened?" It a couple of seconds for Emma to respond. "The phone disconnected." Once again everything went silent. Until Lo had enough of it. "Well damnit, I'm not just going to stand here while she is out there. Ty, you and Broseph go look for Reef." Ty gave her a weird look and asked why. Only to get yelled at. "Just go look for him now." They nodded and went searching in the direction he had ran in earlier. "Johnny go let Bummer know what happened. Lance and Ripper start to search the woods by us." Once everyone left Emma gave Lo a questioning look and asked. "What about us?" Lo looked at her and explained. "We are going to call the cops, and when they come explain what happened. And then they help find Fin." Emma nodded her head as a response.

After Lo got off the phone with the cops, it only took a couple minutes for them to get there. Thankfully Broseph and Ty came with Reef a second later. While explaining to the cops, Johnny came back with both Bummer and Kelly. Lo and the others wondered why Kelly had been with Bummer, were to busy to think about it. From what He was hearing Bummer was not happy for two reasons. One was what happened and that the cops were here. Two was that Johnny had accidentally walked in on him and Kelly making out. But he wasn't about to admit the second one to anyone. As soon as Johnny came in Emma's view she grabbed hold of him. And she wasn't about to let go anytime soon. She didn't want to start crying but a couple tears slipped. Johnny hugged her back just as hard. He was still trying to forget what he saw earlier. He wanted to tell everyone, but decided now was not the time. When they finished explaining they got stuff together and went looking for Fin. Everyone went but Bummer, Kelly, Reef, and a cop watching Reef.

Fin was tired and pissed. Her phone died, but the others didn't know. _Damn, I bet they are freaking out. They probably called the cops or something. _Fin thought looking around some. Her legs started hurting from trying to find a way out. After what felt like another hour she took a break. She sat by another tree. She started to think about everything that had been going on. _I know I like Reef and all, but apparently that's not going to work out. He just better forget about what happened in MaReefLand, cause he ain't getting another chance. And then there is Ripper and Lance. Okay so I like both of them. But I also see Lance as an older brother. God, this is so confusing. _Fin thought about it some more then decided. _You know what I'm just going to go with what Lance said. But then again I have no clue if either of them like me. Not to mention if I'll ever get out of here._ And with that being thought Fin started crying.

Lance grew more and more worried with each second that passed. As did Ripper, who agreed with Lance that splitting up would hopefully find Fin quicker. Ripper had been lost in thought when his phone went off. Thinking it was just Lance again he answered. "Hello?" _"Hey Ripper, it's Lo. Did you have any luck?" _Shaking his head Ripper replied. "No, not yet. How bout you guys?" _"I guess kinda I mean they found Reef on top of the waterfall. And the police are here helping us." _Ripper grew slightly happier at that, but not by much. "Okay, well I better keep searching, so bye." Ripper had hung up before Lo could reply. He just couldn't keep his mind off of Fin. No matter how hard tried or what he thought about, he mind kept wandering to her. He knew he would think about her cause he was searching for her. But he was thinking about things like how amazing she was, and her body and stuff. _I have to focus if I want to find her. _Ripper tried to, and for the part he did. He just want to find her as soon as possible. _This is all Reef's fault, if he didn't go all crazy she would be safe. _And with that being thought he heard someone scream.


End file.
